Can't Be Friends
by fiery-charlatan
Summary: College!AU. Sebastian just can't be friends with Kurt. He tries his best to be a friend to Kurt, but it always ends up with him coming in between so-called Klaine. It's not like it's his fault though. Kurt doesn't exactly invite friendly feelings.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee.

_**You're My Favorite What If**_

Sebastian, contrary to popular belief, is not cold hearted and unfeeling. Also, although he admittedly comes off as one who is extremely popular with the guys, he is proud to say that he's never done anything that can be classified as intimate. Sure there was groping and making out involved but those were all harmless fun and everything's consensual and didn't have any emotional backing.

He isn't a player, he refuses to be called one because he knows that what's he's doing is anything but playing. To him, playing is stringing people along and that's just not him. Sure his motives and actions are almost always questionable but he was never one to string people along. One, he doesn't know how to play people for their feelings. He's very much in tuned with other people's emotions but honestly, he's just a little too much self-absorbed to be bothered with how he affects others on an emotional scale. He is much more concerned on how he affects others on an intellectual level, and he justifies it with the belief that people would get it easier if only they knew that they were beneath him. People accuse him of manipulation and playing, but he's just doing what he wants to do and that's getting the upper hand at everything. It's not entirely his fault that there are people hurt in the process because they just couldn't step away from his machinations. He would feel sorry for them if he didn't believe that one's emotional ability should be entirely independent of the people around him. He thinks it's such a logical thing to do because being emotionally flexible is not that great.

Two, he's not a player because although he constantly craves having the upper hand (and that's just the way it is for him, nothing but the top for a Smythe), he's got no one to play. He absolutely detests the word conquests not only because that's what most people call his activities but because it's such a misnomer. They're not conquests; because nothing is to be conquered since everything's been given up. He doesn't really desire these things, they're just needs and needs are to be fulfilled, and it's the same for all these other people. No emotional craving, and no deeper desire to be fulfilled; just people attending to their needs. So there is no game being played and no player involved. Not every aspect of life is a game and not everyone can play. There's simply no one, no one for Sebastian to even put his efforts on. No one has caught his eye, yet, and he isn't disappointed because he's not looking for someone to catch his eye. Life is long and unlike other people, he's got a lot more things to think about and ponder on rather than finding out when he'd get that chance meeting with that someone.

_Sebastian is not cold hearted and certainly not unfeeling. He is just not a romantic._

* * *

_It starts as a thought._

_A well-thought-of thought, and not some kind of emotion, starts everything._

_It wasn't even his own thinking that led them to where they were right now, one awake and ruminating, the other asleep and sighing. It was Kurt's, he thinks as his arms curl around protectively around said guy. Kurt thought of it, implanted it in his brain and now, here they were. He looks down at the sleeping man beside him and closes his eyes, he thinks of his design classes and how he should start his project and what-if's his inferences couldn't cover when it hits him, what if? And then his mind brings him to what Kurt said earlier._

_"You're my favorite what if," Kurt declares as he sets his coffee cup on the table that they share. He leans forward towards him and smiles expectantly._

_Sebastian doesn't even bat an eyelash as he retorts, "Pretty sure, I'm not some figment of imagination. I'm really flattered though that I'm in your head." He then turns the page of the book he's been reading and proceeds to compare his calculations to those written in the book. He expects a snort from Kurt but hears nothing, so he looks up because he thinks it's become too quiet; nothing prepares him though for Kurt staring at him with those Bambi-eyes. He raises his eyebrow at him and reaches for his coffee._

_"If I didn't know you, I would probably be sitting somewhere in my campus, listening to Rachel berate people for complaining of the heavy load NYADA has for us," Kurt says in one breath._

_Sebastian puts his book and notes down and urges Kurt to continue._

_"We have a songwriting class, part of our theatre production series," Kurt starts, he looks at Sebastian as if expecting an interruption but Sebastian just nods for him to go-on. "And for this month, we've been discussing how to get inspiration for writing those headline songs."_

_Sebastian flashes him a questioning grin, Kurt huffs but continues._

_"And then our professor starts asking us about the things that could've been and how that'd be a great starting point. He kinda reminds me of Mr. Schue you know, sans hair-gel and terrible vests, so he has this assignment for us to write a few about our favorite what-ifs."_

_Sebastian leans back on his chair and smiles at Kurt. "And you're going to write about me right?"_

_Kurt laughs out loud as if it was the funniest thing he's ever heard, Sebastian bristles at that, a bit confused and insulted. "No, I'm not," he says._

_Sebastian goes back to his books and replies nonchalantly. "Well you did say I'm your favorite what-if."_

_"Doesn't mean you'd automatically get a verse from me," Kurt shots back with an amused eye-roll._

_"What are you going to write about then?" Sebastian asks and Kurt is a bit shocked at the question._

_"You're genuinely curious, or what?"_

_"I'd like to know who or what to blame for snatching a song after my name."_

_Kurt smiles at Sebastian, one that Sebastian automatically matches to smile #3 which corresponds to "Fond I Can't With You in a Good Way" smile; and falls quiet. Sebastian shakes his head and proceeds to prod Kurt's hand gently with his pen._

_"So?"_

_"My mother," Kurt answers shortly, looking up at Sebastian and Sebastian kind of wants to disintegrate into pieces at that moment. Kurt looks okay but it is obvious to him that he's still a bit sad about it, so Sebastian drops his pen and then takes Kurt's hand in his. Kurt doesn't mind, they've known each other for a long time now and Sebastian might vehemently deny it but he's a very tactile person. He turns his hand upside down so he can thread his fingers through Sebastian's and starts. "Anyways, aren't you gonna ask why you're my favourite what-if?"_

_Sebastian is broken out of his reverie. He had been staring at their entwined hands and wonders what is different this time. He has held hands with Kurt before, palms touching and fingers tightly wound together, this should not be out of the ordinary but it is and Sebastian can't place what is off. He removes his eyes from their hands and looks back at Kurt."Why?"_

_"I don't know either," Kurt answers happily, as if he's really proud of it. He slips his hand from Sebastian's grip and Sebastian could only grasp at nothing. "I really don't know," he continues. "It's like, you're part of all my theoretical situations. And I'll deny it if people ask, but you're in a lot of my what-if's."_

_"Like what?"_

_"What if you never met Blaine? What if you met me first? What if we didn't meet here in New York? What if you __didn't choose to take some of your classes here? _? What if we didn't become friends?" Kurt says in a rush. "There's just so many theoretical situations with you, you know, and I'll be perfectly honest, all these theoretical situations and scenarios, they're fun to think of."

_When Sebastian doesn't reply or give any indication of reacting, Kurt continues. "What if you weren't here? Rachel's gonna be here, Santana's here, and Finn's here too; but you know, they don't understand. Santana would understand, maybe, but I have a feeling she won't completely get it. So what if right?"_

_Sebastian nods, smiling, although he admits to himself that he doesn't quite understand what Kurt is going on about. He stares at Kurt who was finishing his coffee and waiting for his laptop to start, looking as if nothing has passed them, but Sebastian knows that in their short exchange, there definitely was a moment. "Yeah, what if?" he echoes and then he goes back to his notes._

* * *

What if, he mouths as he stares at the ceiling, eyes tracing the constellations that Kurt put up. He remembers Kurt telling him that it was Blaine's idea to put those glow in the dark stars in his room. Blaine said that those stars would always remind Kurt that whatever happens, they're still sleeping under the same stars. Sebastian remembers scoffing and letting Kurt know that it must be the cheesiest and most ridiculous thing Blaine has ever done, to which Kurt only responds by hitting him with a pillow; and although he can tell that Kurt agreed with him, that didn't mean that Kurt didn't like what Blaine suggested. Whenever Sebastian was in for a sleepover, the glow in the dark stars and planets were always one of the things he picked on, Kurt minded and would snap at him for insulting Blaine at first, but now they both seem to be doing it just for routine's sake.

He wonders if Blaine knows.

Does Blaine know that Kurt lets him sleep in his bed? Maybe not, maybe he has some inkling and maybe he knows because those glow in the dark stars are some kind of advanced spying technology, but Sebastian can't find himself to really care about Blaine right now. If someone told him a year ago that Kurt Hummel would be the one keeping him awake he would've scoffed and threatened that person. But now, he thinks, would he still be able to do that?

What if he didn't pursue Blaine? His mind supplies as he runs out of things to think about. He groans and rolls over to look at the clock that Kurt keeps at his bedside table. 2:35 am. Great, he thinks as he lies down. Kurt shifts and Sebastian is careful to draw him closer. He lets his arms drop and circle Kurt's waist as he buries his face in Kurt's neck. He breathes in Kurt's scent and closes his eyes. He exhales and he feels Kurt shiver against him, he just tightens his hold on him.

What if Kurt woke up like this? With Sebastian's arms around him tight and his breaths on the back of his neck, would Kurt pull away and freak out or would he not mind and dismiss it? Sebastian sighs and drops a kiss on Kurt's nape. They've hugged before, cuddled like this before and all, but this is different, and unlike hours ago, he understands where the difference is coming from. It's coming from his feelings. Feelings he couldn't completely understand as of now, but feelings nonetheless.

* * *

Kurt, when people see him, they immediately come to the conclusion that he's a bit naïve and dependent. He thinks people are blind and deaf because even a good tongue lashing cannot convince these people that he's not a child anymore (he hasn't been one since his mother's death). There are people who think highly of him and commend him on his strength but they don't really know, or can't seem to understand the fact that he's not a ticking emotional time bomb with the ability to latch off on people and feed on their good vibes. And yes, all their coddling and protection are all in good intentions but he needs some credit here.

So maybe there are times that he's been naïve but that can be blamed on inexperience and a lack of foresight, but that doesn't mean that he's incapable of learning from his mistakes. He's a very flexible person (not just physically but all over) and he soaks life-lessons up like a sponge. And of all the things he's gotten, trusting his instincts first and not letting things pass under his radar are the two things he's taken to heart. There were times where these two failed him, but the successes outweigh the failures. Unfortunately these few failures are few too many for the people who care for him. He's finds their concern flattering but it gets stifling and not to mention insulting at times. He's made mistakes, that he's sure of, but he doesn't think that these mistakes warrant him a watchful eye from a lot of people. He appreciates the ready shoulders-to-cry-on and the immediate invitations-to-lift-your-spirit-parties but he thinks it's not doing him any good. Times like these call for self-assessments not group discussions and he doesn't need people to work out his mistakes for him. He's capable of taking care of himself and dealing with things on his own.

It's undeniably comforting for him at times, to think and know that there will always be someone who can at least make him stop from thinking too much, and someone who always has his back, but he's aware that he shouldn't have to lean on someone and that's what he does. He takes a step away from these people but they are so quick to crowd into his space when he does so; always misreading his attempts to step forward as a step backward, so they step in closer to him and show him how he doesn't have to see past this comforting group of people to live an almost painless life. But that's where they're wrong, Kurt, is not naïve enough to think that all he needs in this world is within this accepting circle, so he tries, tries really hard to show them how ready he is to receive every blow the world is waiting to give him, and honestly it's the only thing he desires the most.

_Kurt is not naïve and he is certainly not dependent. He's just a little too wanting._

* * *

They've slept together before.

If anyone barges in to Kurt's room, may it be Santana, Rachel or Finn; he's pretty sure that he's not going to roll himself off the bed just because they were caught sleeping together. He cranes his neck a bit to look at his alarm clock and sighs in relief. 8:35 am. It's still early; he and Sebastian weren't needed for classes until the afternoon, so he turns around in Sebastian's embrace, closes his eyes and buries himself into those arms. He rubs his cheek against Sebastian's shirt and he is thankful that Sebastian stopped wearing those old Dalton shirts because they were kind of scratchy. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to look at Sebastian's sleeping face. Sebastian is so different from Blaine, he thinks. Where Blaine would usually put in effort to shave, Sebastian didn't have to, at least not as much as Blaine does. He lets his fingers poke at Sebastian's chin and he imagines himself tickling it like he does to Blaine before they wake up, but he stops himself. Sebastian had a late night, and he remembers promising that he'd help him in his project, but tiredness won him over so he turned in earlier.

Sebastian always works hard; he muses as he reciprocates the embrace and wraps his own arms around Sebastian. If there was one thing that Kurt admired in him, it would be his hard work. Kurt works hard too, but that's because he actually has something to work hard for; but Sebastian's different. He knows that Sebastian isn't working hard for a dream, or for anything, he doesn't have to, Sebastian never fails to remind him. Sebastian's just like that, forever a hard and diligent worker because it's what he was brought up to do. It is a really admirable trait, but Kurt can't help but think that maybe Sebastian is pushing himself too hard.

He hugs him tighter. Sure Sebastian was an asshole but that's all in the past and in the back then, now, Kurt can't imagine not having Sebastian here in New York with him.

_He hears Sebastian mutter a what-if under his breath and tries not to smile a bit. He doesn't know why he told Sebastian this, maybe it was just him being all sorts of a storyteller that he is, or maybe he thinks Sebastian needs some kind of appreciation post; but before he knew it, he's blabbering about what-if's and scenarios he swore he'd never tell anyone. It's all worth it though, because at least now Sebastian's distracted and smiling._

_He waits for his laptop to start while he drains his coffee. He looks out of the window and sighs as he notices the skies starting to darken. "It's going to rain," he comments._

_Sebastian was trying to understand his notes when he hears Kurt, he looks up and out of the window. "Looks like it."_

_"Do you have any classes left in the evening?" Kurt asks him._

_Sebastian shakes his head. "No, but I've got this problem set for tomorrow. Surprisingly, I'm not done with it yet."_

_"Oh," Kurt says as he cranes his neck to take a peek at Sebastian's notes. Sebastian just shrugs at him in response. "Do you mind going to my apartment?" he blurts out._

_"What?"_

_"It's going to rain, Cornell's a bit far from here and you'd probably get home by 8 if you took the cab to your dorm," Kurt reasons. "My apartment's near and you can finish your problem set there, besides, you're almost living in my apartment anyway." Sebastian looks like he is about to object but Kurt shushes him. "And it's the least I can do. You look like you haven't been sleeping and eating right, I could cook up dinner for us and maybe help you a bit with synthesis, it's not like I have a lot on my hands right now."_

_"Kurt," Sebastian starts. "You don't have to you know, and I'm sleeping and eating just fine, it's just a busy week."_

_Kurt chuckles. "It's always a busy week for you," he chides him. "It's not like you could argue with me though, it's decided." Sebastian only glares at him. _

_"Come on, Seb," Kurt teases. "If I was in your position you'd do the same for me."_

_Sebastian sighs and caves in. "What brought this on?"_

_Kurt smiles at him sheepishly before closing his laptop with a snap. "I forgot my charger at home?"_

_"I knew it! I knew you had a hidden agenda," Sebastian accusingly tells him as they begin gathering their things._

_"Yeah, you're just a little casualty," Kurt returns nonchalantly. "One I have to feed and look after because apparently, you can't look after yourself." Sebastian only frowns at him, but follows him out of the coffee shop none the less._

_Thankfully, it doesn't start raining until after they've reached Kurt's complex. Sebastian takes Kurt's books from him, knowing that Kurt would need both hands to open his door. Kurt inserts his key and braces himself against the door forcefully, his shoulder pressed against the door. The door finally budges after a few shoulder-checks._

_"You should get that door replaced, or oiled at least," Sebastian says as Kurt starts reaching for his books, but Sebastian refuses to give him the books back._

_Kurt shakes his head at him, noticing that his apartment-mates' shoes were nowhere to be found. "You say that everytime you're here."_

_"That's because you don't listen to me," Sebastian huffs as he removes his shoes and drops Kurt's book on the coffee table._

_"It's not like we can do anything about it. It's in our contracts that we shouldn't modify anything permanently."_

_"Have you thought of having it fixed then breaking it once you get out of the contract?"_

_"Haha, you're freaking hilarious," Kurt deadpans as he heads towards their kitchen/dining room to get something, while Sebastian sinks himself into Kurt's couch. "Tea?" Kurt calls out._

_"Coke?" Sebastian calls back._

_Kurt emerges from the kitchen, bringing out two cokes. He sits down next to Sebastian and Sebastian immediately curls up next to him. "We're caffeine addicts," Kurt notes sadly as he opens his can._

_"That we are," Sebastian says as he gulps down a third of his coke. "Can I sleep on you? You've become so fat over the past few months and you make a good pillow," he says as he lays his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt playfully shoves him off and stands up._

_"No you can't sleep. Not yet at least, and certainly not on me, can't have myself smelling like Craigslist," Kurt reprimands him. "You go start on that problem of yours while I charge my laptop and then call Finchel when they're gonna be home."_

_"No Lima Heights tonight?"_

_"She's on a trip," Kurt replies. "Studying, something you should also start on."_

_"Yes, mother," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes at him._

_"I want you half-way done by dinner time, and then you'll sleep until you need to get up for your classes tomorrow," Kurt says. "And don't yes mother me," he adds shrilly. "What would you be doing if I wasn't here?"_

* * *

What would Sebastian be doing if they didn't meet? Kurt never pegged Sebastian as the one who's interested in engineering. He has always thought that Sebastian would pursue law, the engineering field, although becoming to Sebastian, seems a bit far off; but then if Sebastian was one thing aside from diligent, he was also innovative. He doesn't look like it because he's one to keep his schemes to himself, but he has a lot of good ideas and although these ideas might be useful for a future career in law, Kurt believes that engineering would be a better fit for Sebastian's mind. If they hadn't bumped into each other while Kurt was hanging out with Santana in Cornell, they would have never met each other and it probably wouldn't surprise people if they held their high school grudges, but they did; and now Kurt wonders what changed for Sebastian.

He feels Sebastian loosen his hold on him and start to pull away so Kurt lets him. He glances at the clock again and realizes that lying in bed with Sebastian kind of makes time run faster since it's now 9 am. He sits up and stretches his arms. He looks at Sebastian who's sleeping peacefully and thinks. If Sebastian was in his dorm right now, would he even bother getting breakfast for himself? He always complains about the food in their dormitory and swears that he will never eat from that cafeteria, but that can't be too good for him right? He briefly wonders if Sebastian gets his breakfast from drive through's and diners. Maybe he should invite Sebastian to live with them. Finn and Rachel are currently looking up places nearer to the community theatre where Finn works as an actor, they'd have room for him. But then, the commute would probably be hard on Sebastian.

He sighs as he brushes a strand of hair off Sebastian's forehead. When did he get so concerned?

* * *

**Author's Note: First Glee fic. Sebastian is kind in this fic, call it ooc or whatever, I don't mind. I just believe that Sebastian's been portrayed as an asshole who only wants sex without reason, too many time so I'm sorry if I think Sebastian deserves some 3D character. Ask away all your questions and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading this :D**

**Inspiration for this chapter: Beyonce's Still In Love**


	2. One

Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee.

**Author's Note: Heads up, this chapter is on how Sebastian and Kurt MET. In the timeline, this would happen before the prologue, so it's some kind of a flashback chapter. This is very long as it establishes key characters and places. So see ya at the end.**

* * *

_**Understatement of the Year**_

_August 17, 2012_

Sebastian removes his sunglasses as soon as he sets foot in the perimeter of the dormitory. The Risley Residential College is a big red-brick building which definitely puts Dalton's dormitory to shame. He looks around for a bit and sees a lot of people carrying various musical instruments, canvas stands and costumes; he feels a bit out of place. He briefly wonders if there were other Engineering majors living in Risley, not that he needs some kind of companion, but he sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Sebastian," his mother starts and he turns around to find her standing behind him, he can see Eric, their butler/driver unloading his things off the car. "You know you could always stay with Serena."

Sebastian only shrugs, stay with Serena? Serena is his older sister who is currently living in New York City and interning in their law firm. "We've talked about this mom," he says with a sigh. "I'm taking up engineering here in Ithaca, not pre-law there, and that's final."

"I know," his mother replies in defeat. "It's just that, it's so far. And you haven't been around for years, your father and I thought that maybe we'd be seeing more of you in college."

"It's just a four hour-drive," Sebastian cuts her off. "I'll be home weekly, besides, there's a big chance that I may end up cross-registering to NYC."

Louisa Smythe shakes her head at him, and then opens her arms for an embrace. Sebastian reluctantly walks up to her, and she quickly grabs him in a hug.

"We're going to miss you, Sebs," Louisa says to her son. "I know it's just 4 hours, but we haven't seen you since you've been to Paris, you can't blame us for wanting you closer, right?" she says as she rubs his back.

Sebastian relaxes into her embrace and holds on to her tight. She's right, he thinks, it's been too long. "At least you don't have to fly out to visit me?" he mumbles against her.

"Right, right," she replies as she releases her hold on him. "Of course. Don't starve yourself, Sebs. God knows what Dalton has been doing to you! You weren't this thin when you last came home from Paris."

"Of course, mother," he replies, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at her. "I swear I'll be your perfect Sebastian come fall break," he says as he ushers her back into the car. He turns around to give Eric a thank you as soon as his mother gets in the car.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sebs," Louisa says as she closes the door. "Just take care of yourself, ok?"

Sebastian only smiles at her. "I'll see you in two weeks?" he says before she rolls her windows up. She nods at him in reply, "Now go mother, wouldn't want you to be late right?" he says with a smile. She only shakes her head at him and after nodding a goodbye in Eric's direction he watches the car drive off.

Sebastian braces himself as soon as the car was out of the dormitory driveway. He turns around, bags on the ground beside him and continues his perusal of the area. It doesn't feel like Dalton, he acknowledges with a sigh. He doesn't know anybody here and there's an 80% chance that people don't know him either even if he was a Legacy. It'd be the perfect time to straighten up his act, no one he knew would be attending Cornell, and therefore his less-than-stellar reputation in Dalton would not be the basis for judgment. No one would doubt what he'll say because he will not give them any reason to do so. He can do this; he mentally prepares himself as he takes one of his bags. One day, he might even rule this thing and he'll be damned if he didn't do it on his own.

The thing with Sebastian is, unlike others who value the opinion of almost everyone they meet which eventually leads to their downfall_; people rarely matter to him_. He's not ashamed to admit that the few people who do are all members of his family, and it's a bit saddening to say that four years of his life were spent away from them. He would've wanted to go somewhere nearer to them, call him sentimental and all, but he missed them so much, it's just that he's sure that giving up on what he wants to do for his life would be worth the missed family time. His dad went to Cornell and met his mom there, then Spencer went to Cornell, and Serena followed them, it was the obvious thing to do, he's practically a Cornell through and through. What his family didn't expect though was the fact that he wouldn't be attending Cornell under the same program, they all thought that he'd continue their legacy and become another lawyer to add to the Smythe Barristers roster, but they thought wrong.

See, Sebastian doesn't really put much stock behind what people think of him. He chooses who he listens to and he chooses well. But he hates it when people, even the littlest ones, think that whatever greatness his done is just a by-product of his family's legacy. He's more insulted than proud of his legacy. He's selfish, true, because he'd soak up all the praise for himself he deserves. So that's why he chooses to major in Operations Research and Informations Engineering. It's so far off from law but the subject is not far from his heart. It's something he can and will excel him without the legacy following him, so the distance and 4 more years to add to estranging himself from his family, it will all be worth it. Besides, this would definitely the best opportunity for him to broaden his horizons and he'll take it even if his family didn't like it.

* * *

Kurt takes his sunglasses off as he cranes his neck to see the top of the building he will be calling home for the rest of the year. He gasps in awe as he takes in the 5 story building and marvels at its appearance. The building isn't really much, it's small compared to the 7 story building on its right and the 8-story building on its left, but it was just so much for him to take in. He's in New York City, his mind helpfully supplies, as his eyes reach the city skyline. He's finally here, after all the years of wanting to go here, he was finally living here, he thinks, wide-eyed at almost everything. He was so ready to soak up on all the awesomeness the city has to offer, but then Finn's voice breaks his reverie.

"Hey Kurt! A little help here would be nice!" Finn calls from the back of the cab. Kurt turns around and eyes him critically before taking wide strides towards him. As soon as he was standing a foot from Finn, Finn turns around and smiles sheepishly. "I kind of can't carry all the stuff."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. "I'm only carrying mine," he sniffs at him. "It's not my fault your girlfriend has to have this affinity for grandma sweaters and knee-high socks," he says as he fishes out his stroller bag and a medium-sized box. Of the four, he packed the lightest, thankful that he had the foresight to have his "for-NYC" clothes shipped in. He will be getting them in a week or so, for now, he's only packed the basics and will have to shop for more fashionable dress shirts.

Finn groans in response and eyes the remaining bags distastefully. "You could have told her that she could just buy stuff here," he says with a sigh as he brings out 1 (of 3) of Rachel's luggage (all heavy and gold-star-stickered-on).

"I already did," Kurt replies as he hauls his bags to the steps. Rachel and Santana went ahead of them to explore their new home. Santana had all her bags with her, insisting that she doesn't need any help lest they con her into getting a room that she did not choose while Rachel asked Finn if he would be so kind to bring her bags for her; Finn, being the idiot that he was, readily agreed. "It's not my fault that she chose to refuse my offer for reinventing her style by burning all the clothes she was going to bring."

Finn only mutters a whatever after he successfully unloads the cab of their entire luggage and has paid the driver the due amount. He watches the driver speed away and he grumbles about impolite people. If he were still in Lima, the driver would've at least driven off with a thank you. "You should have told me that that was your plan. I could have helped you," he says as he wheels 2 stroller bags behind him, one is Rachel's and the other one is his.

"Like Rachel would let you near her clothes," Kurt snorts at him. "I'd have a better chance at that than you."

Finn was about to retort when the window above them opens and Rachel shouts at them from it. "Finn, I've chosen our room! You have to go up here now!"

Santana appears right beside her and smirks at Kurt. "You might want to get up here fast then, Ladylips, if you want to take the room away from them. The other room's got no space for all your clothes."

Kurt raises his eyebrow at her before looking at Finn (who was struggling with his and Rachel's bag) challengingly. "Raise you to the top!" he says as he hefts his luggage and starts for the door.

In the end, Kurt gives Finn and Rachel the double room, and Santana ends up taking the room opposite theirs. Kurt ends up with the smallest room, but undoubtedly the one with the nicest view and the only one with the balcony. He may not have a wardrobe as big as Rachel and Finn's but it is decent sized and he's confident that his organizing skills won't fail him. He opens the door to his balcony and sits down on the balcony floor against the railings they have the apartment on the fourth floor and the view would be much better if they were on the fifth or maybe even living next door but he's not complaining. Looking down at the traffic on the street beneath him, he can't help but feel giddy and blessed.

New York City. This is what he's been dreaming of since he was a kid, living in an apartment with a good view together with people who matter to him. It's just unfortunate that Blaine couldn't be with him right now. He brings out his phone from his pocket, 9:17 am. Just thirteen more minutes and he can call Blaine just in time for his 3rd period break. He thumbs over the display and watches the screen light up with a picture of them taken after his graduation.

_They've made it, they've finally made it, Kurt thinks as he looks around their living room. Carole and his dad were kind enough to allow them to hold the post-graduation celebration in the house. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar and Rory were playing their very own version of Spin the Bottle where the player has to eat or drink whatever the others were mixing. Puck, Sam, Joe and Mike were busy playing beer pong with Artie refilling and replacing the cups. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were on the couch, the karaoke paused just so they can select the songs that they would sing next. Finn was on the couch too but he was munching on his pizza, nodding whenever Rachel told him that they have to sing the song she just picked. Blaine was sitting next to Finn, grumbling about how he can't get to choose a song he wants because the girls were hogging the karaoke. Kurt smiles faintly at the image they make, wondering what else he'd miss once he's in New York. He turns around on his barstool and closes his eyes for a while, revelling in the noise that his friends make. He hears Rachel finally giving into Tina to let her sing something for everyone. _

"_Excuse me, everyone? Guys?" Tina calls into the microphone. He opens his eyes and people reluctantly stop what they're doing to turn their attention to her. Once she got everyone listening, she started speaking. "So, ok, I know that this week, Mr. Schue asked us juniors to sing songs for the seniors and vice-versa," Sugar and Rory cheered at this but Puck booed. "And I know that tonight is a night for celebration and all, but I just have to sing this song for all of you," she says as the song starts playing. _

"_You and I were friends from outer space, afraid to let go. The only two who understood this place, and as far as we know."_

_Kurt starts singing along, the song becoming more familiar to him. _

"_We were way before our time, as bold as we were blind." _

_He smiles as he notices Santana and Brittany sit closer together, singing along. Mercedes was hugging Rachel while the two sang to Finn and he can see Sam and Mike eye Tina and Mercedes with smiles on their faces. _

"_Just another perfect mistake, another bridge to take on the way to letting go." _

_He barely suppresses a squeak when arms come around his waist, the lyrics whispered into his ear. _

"_This ain't goodbye, this is just where love goes."_

_He turns around to face his hugger, wrapping his arms around Blaine. _

"_Oh no, this ain't goodbye. It's not where our story ends."_

_Blaine smiles at him and pulls him closer. He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine starts swaying them together. _

"_Blaine," Kurt breathes out, struggling to keep his emotion in check. Kurt kind of wishes that Blaine didn't go to him. He was hoping that this night would be full of fun and goodbyes would be the last thing on their minds, but it looks like that that won't happen. _

"_Hmm?" Blaine answers with a smile as they keep swaying totally consumed in their own world, completely oblivious to Kurt's struggle._

"_I'm gonna miss you," Kurt whispers as he tightens his grip around Blaine. He can feel Blaine's hands rubbing his back comfortingly, and try as hard as he could, he couldn't help but tear up a bit. "I'm going to miss you so much," he continues, his voice cracking a bit. Blaine just nods in response, and just like that, as if a dam was broken, he submits to his emotions as the tears start coming fast and stutters out, "I, I really wish I could have you with me in New York." _

_Blaine pulls back a bit from him, recognizing the crack in his voice, frowning a bit at the tear tracks on his cheeks. He brings his thumb over Kurt's wet cheeks and brushes away the tears. "I'm going to miss you too," he says, as he smiles brokenly at Kurt. "It's only going to be a year," he mumbles into Kurt's neck as he pulls them close again._

"_I know." Kurt is gripping Blaine's sweater tightly, and his eyes are closed but tears are still falling. "It's going to be a very, very hard year." And Kurt, he can't help but feel like his heart is being clenched tightly. They weren't supposed to be like this tonight, he thinks, they were supposed to enjoy and celebrate the fact that high school is done. They weren't supposed to even think of separating ways, of him going to New York and of Blaine staying in Lima._

"_We'll make it through," Blaine reassures him as he starts peppering Kurt's neck with kisses. He moves from his neck to his lips and presses his lips against Kurt's. It's a gentle kiss, devoid of fire and passion but not of emotion, and it ends as quickly as it started. "We'll make it through the year," Blaine repeats, pulling back again to make sure that Kurt understands him, when Kurt nods at him in response, Blaine pulls Kurt's head back to his shoulder. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Kurt says as he buries his head in Blaine's shoulder. He calms down a bit, his emotions not as all over the place as they were before. He breathes in Blaine's scent, committing it to memory, and coming up with the idea to ask for his favourite sweater of Blaine's that he can take with him. He lets Blaine's repetitive "I love you's" wash over him and become the beat they're swaying to even after Tina has stopped singing._

It was a picture of them in tight embrace. He remembers being so caught up in the moment that they were unaware that a picture of them was taken. Quinn was the one who took the picture and she was kind enough to send them a copy and a framed one as their graduation gifts. He is thrown out of his thoughts when the phone suddenly vibrates and his caller ringtone for Blaine plays.

"I walked across an empty land…"

"Blaine?" he answers the call as he stands up, looking over the street while leaning on the guardrails, a smile gracing his lips as Blaine chatters on excitedly. "Uhuh, I miss you too…"

* * *

Sebastian opens the door to his new "home" and finds himself extremely disappointed that the externals of the building doesn't match the internals. It's a bit small for a double room, and from his estimates, it's about 19 square meters. There were two beds on opposite walls, a dressing table in between the beds, two cabinets on the walls and two desks pushed against the windows. He picks the bed closest to the en suite bathroom just so he can have full command of the bathroom because of its proximity to his bed. He begins unpacking his clothes and mentally reminds himself to go out and buy more after their orientation. After going to schools with uniforms it really didn't shock him that all he had to bring with him were basic pieces. After that he set up his desktop computer on one of the desks and got his laptop charged on the other table. He was already done setting up his gadgets when the door to his room opens. That's weird, he thinks, the dorm adviser told him that his roommate wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow, so he figures that it might be some overly friendly freshman or upperclassmen in the welcoming committee. He dives under the table and figures out a way to have the wires tangle-free when there is a sudden and loud hello, causing him to bump his head under the table.

The culprit hears the bump and immediately bends down to where Sebastian is currently muttering curses under his breath. "Hi, roomie," the culprit, as Sebastian called him, said as he waved. "What are you doing there?"

"Blowing an asshole," Sebastian snaps at the bespectacled, beanie-wearing blonde as he crawls out. His roommate only laughs at him, and Sebastian draws himself to full height, a bit ruffled, because who does this guy think he is?

"I'm Chandler Kiehl," the culprit-turned-roommate now named Chandler said as he held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

Sebastian eyes the hand with distaste, still a bit annoyed that this was the person who caused him this annoying pain on his forehead. Chandler smiles sheepishly at him as he withdraws his hand back.

"Well," Chandler starts. "I guess I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you or something," he was now looking at anywhere but Sebastian. Sebastian can feel the pain subside a little because of this, he preens a bit because he still hasn't lost his intimidating skills.

"Sebastian."

"What?" Chandler asks, a bit confused.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Well, you just said Seba-oh. Oh. I'm Chandler Kiehl. You can call me Chandler," he says with a smile this time. Sebastian was about to turn around and ignore his roommate, thinking that those were all the introductions they needed, but apparently Chandler needed more because he started talking. "I'm in Schwartz, under the performing and media arts department. I'm thinking of going into film or acting, but I'm not yet decided on which. And oh, by the way, what track are you on? I'm assuming you're also a freshman like me."

"Yes, and I'm assuming that you want to be the next gay Oprah?" Sebastian says as he stares at him with some kind of awe in his eyes. He has never met a person that _talkative._

Chandler doesn't even blink an eye as he laughs at Sebastian's remark. "You're silly, I can't be the _next_ gay Oprah when there is no present gay Oprah. And I honestly prefer Ellen over her, so, what's your major?"

By that time, Sebastian has already turned his back and made his way to the bed. Never mind the fact that it's rude (he really did not care), but he can't with his roommate's chattering. He climbs into his bed, completely ignoring Chandler when he hears him ask what his major was, again.

"ORIE," he snaps at Chandler.

"Oh," he can hear Chandler say. "ORIE," he has no idea if his roommate even knows what ORIE is. "Well, I'm from Columbus, in Ohio, and it's-,"

Sebastian shoots up as soon as he hears Ohio. "You're from Columbus? I'm from Westerville. Well really, NYC, but I went to school in Westerville," Sebastian says and he can see Chandler beaming at the idea that they came from the same place. He mentally groans at the fact that he may have given his roommate more reason to attempt to connect with him.

"I knew a guy who studied in Westerville, for like, a brief period," Chandler offers. "Central, North or South?"

"Do I look plebeian to you?"

"Oh, you're from Dalton! You must know Kurt! Kurt studied in Dalton, for like a year, but he went back to Lima, McKinley High? You must know him, he was in the Warblers, together with his boyfriend but I don't know his boyfriend," Chandler shrugs, but Sebastian's attention was solely on the fact that his roommate knows Kurt Hummel.

"You know Hummel?" he can't help but asking. "How?"

"Let's just say that he is a great, great guy," Chandler replies with a sigh, and then turns his back to Sebastian, clearly done talking about Hummel. And of course, Sebastian thinks derisively, when he's finally interested, this kid starts clamming up. He falls back on his bed and decides to take advantage of the quiet that finally pervaded the room. He finally manages to drift off when Chandler chooses that moment to warm up his voice and practice his scales. He blindly throws the pillow at his roommate and groans when Chandler only squeals in protests before returning to his vocal exercise, _this is going to be a long semester._

* * *

_September 3, 2012, Three weeks into the Fall semester_

The good thing about not having to live inside the campus, Kurt thinks, is the fact that he gets to enjoy New York City in its full glory. Living inside the dorms would not expose him that much to the whole new culture of commuting in NYC and of course exploring the whole city. If he chose to live in the dorms, that would only mean limited exposure to the city. Unlike his co-commuters Rachel and Santana, he enjoys these 1 hour trips between NYADA and their house. Whenever Santana, or Rachel bitches on him for not taking the in-campus dormitories, he only tells them to look at Finn. Finn got the shorter end of their apartment location because he has an hour and half's worth of commute, and by the time Kurt has pointed it out to the two, they shut up and reserve their complaints for another day.

But unfortunately, this was not one of the days wherein Kurt Hummel thinks that living outside the campus is heaven-sent. Because he was taking a different major, he and Rachel didn't have similar schedules. On Mondays where Rachel had a 7 am class, Kurt had a 9 am class, Santana and Finn on the other hand, have 7:30 am classes, it was only reasonable that the three left Kurt alone during these Monday mornings.

But today is the 3rd of September, it's Labor Day. His roommates are nowhere to be found and he thinks, it is really odd because wasn't today supposed to be a no class day? He had an excuse to be out because it's three weeks into college and it's the start of their midterm play preparations so his group mates thought the holiday would be the best day to start. His groupmates, why did he have to be put into a group where most of them are dormers? They're kind of stuck up and bitchy, but since he had a late night, he really doesn't want to have them all up on him for his tardiness; so, it isn't really the perfect time to wake up 1 hour before their scheduled meeting.

Since it would take him an hour to get to NYADA, he decides to forego showering, breakfast, and his usual morning routine of calling Blaine as he moisturizes; he figures that he can always grab some bagel and coffee on his way. He thanks the heavens for his usual routine of taking a bath every night because he doesn't think he can forgive himself if he went to classes with his last bath 24 hours behind him.

After taming his hair and making sure that he didn't look like he woke up late and forgot to wash, he glanced at his watch to check whether he can make it in time. It's 8:15 am. Fifteen minutes taken away from his precious commuting time, there is no way he'd be able to take the tube now and also line up for a poor excuse of breakfast; so he decides to just catch a cab. The cab trip would probably take him 30 minutes, and then give or take some 15 minutes to line up for his food, he'd make it to the meet-up just in time.

* * *

"Don't you have a family to go to?" Sebastian asks Chandler as soon as his roommate was out of their dorm. It was the 3rd of September, Labor Day, it was a nice enough day for a break from class. He figured that he should go out and visit his parents in NYC today after finishing all the requirements he needed over the weekend. He was expecting a long, relaxing drive to the city but the idea was shot down as soon as Chandler expressed his absolute want to accompany Sebastian to the city. He said no, he blackmailed him, he even attempted tying Chandler to his bed and considered paying Chandler's theatre troupe to whisk him away but Chandler is infuriatingly determined to join him. In the end, Chandler's threats of hooking up with some kid named Brett waved him over. It's not that he likes Brett or anything, it's the fact that he just detests the kid and Sebastian honestly wouldn't know what to do with his roommate (surely nothing good) if he ever learns that Chandler decided to sleep with said Brett kid. Honestly, Sebastian thinks derisively, that Brett kid smells homeless, he can't have homelessness contaminating his room.

"They're in Ohio," Chandler deadpans as he follows Sebastian to the waiting cab in front of Risley, completely aware of the fact that Sebastian is clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

"Then fly to Ohio," Sebastian grumbles as he opens the door to the cab and immediately closes it in his roommate's face. Chandler glares at him from the window before moving quickly to the other side of the cab, opening it and inviting himself in.

"Can't, too expensive," Chandler says with a shrug as he places his bag in between them. Sebastian only sneers at him.

"Can't you be a normal person for once and use the compartment for bags?" Sebastian says as he shoves Chandler's bag away from him.

"Hey!"

"Nobody told you to come along with me. In fact, I can remember telling you to get yourself lost today."

"How can I not come with you?! You're only going to NYC! Of course I'm going!"

"I wish I could leave you on the road."

"You know what, you being so mean is the main reason why you haven't got laid in 3 weeks."

"It's not like there's an abundance of fuckable guys in Risley or in ORIE," Sebastian drawls lazily as the cab starts to drive out of the Risley perimeter. "Couldn't you just have gotten another cab?"

"Can't," Chandler answers as he brings out his phone. "Too expensive."

"Everything's too expensive for you," Sebastian mutters under his breath.

"I'm a college student, you're a college student. It would only make sense for us to split the fare," Chandler retorts. "Not my fault that I'm not a trust fund baby like you."

"I didn't think it was possible that you can get even more annoying."

"Don't care," Chandler sing-songs. "Anyways, once we get there, can we like go to Bronx?"

"I'm going to visit my family, not spend it with you getting lost in some downtown shit."

"Fine," Chandler replies and then turns to the driver. "Could you drop me off first in Bronx?" The driver grunts in response, agreeing to drop him off first.

"You opportunistic little shit," Sebastian growls at Chandler, then turns to the driver. "Can't you drop me off first? I'm only on Madison ave."

The driver shakes his head. "It's just the same time, sir." Chandler only smiles a bit too gleefully at Sebastian.

"I'll make sure you won't be sleeping with anyone in Cornell by the time we get back, not even that Brett kid you're so disgustingly fond of," Sebastian glares at his awfully happy roommate.

"Again, don't care," Chandler gladly informs him. "In the grand scheme of things, your actions don't really affect the chances of me getting laid."

"Right," Sebastian mumbles darkly. "Why are you so hung up on going to that place anyway? Didn't know that you knew someone there, not that I can really care two shits. And oh, if you knew someone there, could you like, maybe lock yourself in their place so you won't have to go back with me?"

"Kurt lives somewhere in Bronx," Chandler says with a shrug. "Look," he shows Sebastian his phone screen. "He even texted me his address!"

Sebastian only glares at him, silently cursing the existence of Kurt Hummel. Of course, he thinks, even out of Lima, Hummel finds ways to get under his skin.

* * *

From Chandler (8:45 am):

Going 2 nyc 2day! yey holiday! You think I can drop off to see a friend of mine?

He smiles at the message, happy that Chandler could come down to the city. He's really glad that Blaine became more secure in the past few months and was finally okay with him in contact with Chandler. After being reassured that Kurt would never ever even attempt to cheat on him, Blaine finally came to his senses and admitted that there was nothing wrong with Kurt being friends with Chandler and wasn't really bothered with the two of them emailing and texting each other. After all, he remembers Blaine saying, another familiar face wouldn't be unwelcome, even joking that maybe Chandler could help Kurt in warding off unwanted attention.

To Chandler (8:46 am):

Yey holiday indeed! But meh, have a group meeting in place of classes. Groupmates are hellions. We could probably take Bronx and NYC by storm after lunch tho

From Chandler (8:47 am):

works with me :/ poor you stuck with groupmates from hell hahah.

To Chandler (8:47 am):

yeah yeah poor me. if you have no place to stay, you can probably go to our apartment? i'm sure you remember rachel berry?

To Chandler (8:48 am):

that's if you don't have anyone to explore the great big apple with? she sure can take you on quite a tour.

From Chandler (8:48 am):

that's a great idea, wouldn't want to stick around for my roomie's family visit. address?

To Chandler (8:50 am)

25th Melville Street, it's 2nd house round the corner of Van Nest Ave.

From Chandler (8:55 am)

alrytie! See ya there! And wish me a safe trip and a large amount of patience for the next 4 hrs. roommie's driving me nuts.

Kurt only chuckles at the text he read and immediately types out a response, telling Chandler that he needed to go as well since he's about to alight the cab. After sending a "stay safe, try not to kill your roomie." and paying his fare, he quickly went into the café and he sighed in relief seeing that there wasn't a line in sight. He looked at his watch and was relieved to see that the trip only took him 25 minutes which leaves him enough time to enjoy his walk to NYADA.

He smiles at Enzo, the cashier who was always the one who served Kurt his morning coffee and bagel. "Morning, Enzo," he says as he approaches the counter.

"Morning my quite picky customer! The usual or are you up for something adventurous?" Enzo beams at him.

"Surprise me, it's Labor day after all," Kurt replies as he leans on the counter. He watches Enzo leave to prepare whatever it is, and sighs, feeling a bit of pity for the guy who has to work on a holiday. From their brief conversations, Kurt has gathered that Enzo was a part-time student, a high school student at that, and that he's been working in the café for 3 years now just so he can help in paying the bills. "Why are you working anyway? Shouldn't you be taking a break? Everybody knows you already work too hard for a highschooler."

Enzo shrugs as he turns around carrying a cup of steaming coffee and a small box of biscotti. "Holiday rates," he answers simply as he hands Kurt his to go breakfast. "That'd be $4.19."

Kurt fishes out a twenty and slides it back on the counter. "Keep the change, cut your shift early so you can have a holiday for me. God knows my groupmates would be on me and my already perfect dance skills like the little bloodsuckers they are. You deserve it."

"Thanks Kurt, but I can't really acc-."

"No,no this isn't charity, think of it as a day's worth of tips, okay? Besides, this will be like a one time thing only since I am not a trust fund baby," Kurt jokes, and Enzo smilingly accepts the 20-dollar bill.

"Thanks, Kurt," he shyly says and Kurt only waves him off as he turns around to leave the cafe. "I hope you enjoy my surprise!" he calls out once Kurt reaches the door. "And don't let the theatre bugs bite!"

Kurt chuckles and then he's out breathing in that distinct NYC air on his way to Broadway.

* * *

It's past one in the afternoon when Sebastian reaches their home, having dropped off his annoying roommate first, it isn't surprising that he nearly lost the day because of the long travel time. After generously paying the driver and telling the driver that he should refuse Chandler a ride if he would see Chandler roaming around, the driver only drives off with a chuckle and Sebastian wondered what could be so funny.

He was broken out of his thoughts when an ambulance suddenly stopped in front of him. That's odd, he thought, he didn't seem to hear an approaching ambulance so this was a surprise. He glanced at the rushing medics and felt his heart beat a little faster, hoping that the ambulance wasn't meant for anyone he knew. He watched, transfixed, as the medics unloaded a stretcher and he can feel some of his anxiety slip away. If it had been anyone he knew his mother would have called him immediately.

He moved to the side, letting the medics pass first seeing as it was an emergency. The medics were halted by the reception where they were given instructions. He was waiting by the lift when one of the medics, a small girl approached him and ask him to hold it for them. He nodded and made way for them again. He was about to reach for the button on his floor when the medic in front of him pressed it.

"What floor are you on?" the medic asked, turning around a bit to face him.

Sebastian merely shook his head, trying not to be so pessimistic about this whole thing. "No, uh, you got it."

A few moments passed when Sebastian finally got the courage to ask the dreaded question. "May I know who the emergency is for? See, I live on the same floor, and I might know that person."

"Oh sure sure," the girl from before answered him. "Just a sec, let me check his name." She flips some pages over her clipboard and says. "You don't know a Gerard Smythe by any chance do you?"

* * *

Kurt was almost ready to leave the practice/meeting room when his phone rings. He was so engrossed in their meeting that he wasn't able to call Blaine, so he hopes that it's Blaine who was calling him, unfortunately it was Santana.

"If this isn't an emergency, please hang up. I have yet to call Blaine and it would do us both a favour if you can clear the airwaves so I can talk to him," he says, fully intending to cut the call short.

"Hold on Ladylips, I have your little gay chatterbox here. And frankly, I don't understand how someone as annoying as Manhands can exist but he does. Anyways, don't bother going home, Manhands and Frankenteen are christening every available surface, and I really don't want to see that. I'm taking Twinkledweeb and we're on our way there," Santana says all of this without even pausing for a breath.

"Oh."

"Right, oh. We better find you in Steph's in 10 minutes or else I'll go on a rampage," and with that Sanatana cuts off the call. Kurt could only shake his head at the abruptness, well, it was better that way, he thought, at least now he can call Blaine.

* * *

Sebastian rushes out of the elevator as soon as it opens to their floor not even bothering to get his bags. As soon as he heard the name Gerard Smythe from the medic's mouth, he steeled himself from panicking, but the elevator stopping and opening is like his own feelings and worries getting the best of him. He couldn't figure out what's happening. Why are there medics for his father? Of course it means that his father might be in some trouble, but he can't judge the situation. He reaches their door and it opens immediately without him knocking. His mother was standing in front of him, wide-eyed and tear-tracks running on her face, surprise clearly written on it. She looks so unkempt that Sebastian has no choice but to hug her tight.

"Mom," he says as a greeting. His mother only whimpers in response. The medics finally arrive at their doorstep and his mother nods at them. She buries her face back in his chest and he watches the team go to his parents' bedroom. He pulls away to look at his mother. "Mom, what happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know," she replies. "One second he was ready for work, and he was saying goodbye, and then he just dropped. I don't know what happened, Sebs. He was alright last night, and even fine this morning. He told me he'd meet us, but he just, he just… I don't know."

"When did this happen?" he leads her to one of the couches and quickly heads to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He gives her the glass and once she drank, he continued to prod her. "I don't see Serena or Spence. Where are they? Do they know?"

"Spence is in France, Serena went to the office but she can't get out. Not now when she's helping in finishing your father's case. Your father was just on his way to work, you know," she sniffs. "It's a good thing you're here, Sebs."

Sebastian only hugged her tighter, not knowing how to reply. He was saved from replying when his father was brought out on a stretcher followed by the medics and Eric, their butler. His mother quickly stood up from where she sat, following the medics out of the door.

"What happened? Where are you bringing him?" she asked them frantically.

"Ma'am, sir," the girl who wasn't helping the others turned to them. "Come with us, we're taking Mr. Smythe to the hospital, he's suffered an embolism near the blood vessels in his heart."

His could hear his mother gasp, surely as surprised as he was. He cannot process, reconcile the idea of his father getting a heart attack. His father was an extreme health nut, a heart attack would be so out of the question, and yet here they were. He briefly mourned the loss of what could have been an enjoyable holiday, upset that this had to happen. It wasn't until the same girl touched his arm when he finally found it in himself to move. Holding his mother close, Sebastian could only wordlessly follow the medics out of their suite and into the ambulance.

* * *

"KURT!" Chandler shouted and waved at him as soon as he entered Steph's, the same café where he gets his morning coffee and bagel, immediately spotting Santana and Chandler by the window. He waves back at them and gestures for them to wait as bit so he can get something to order. He's a bit glad to see that Enzo was nowhere to be found. In Enzo's place was a relatively nice barista that Kurt hasn't gotten the chance to be friends with. After placing his order, he made his way towards his two friends.

"Chandler!" he smiles as he takes the seat opposite him and beside Santana. "Oh god! It's been so long, your hair's longer now too!"

"Thanks, it's nice. I'm trying to have it grown longer so it'll be easier for me to style, you see," Chandler says.

"You should," Santana interjects. "If you kept styling your hair like your Lima Heights days you'd be like a more annoying, less likeable version of Tyler Oakley." Chandler only shoots her a glare, a glare she returns with a sweet , 'I hate you too, sweetie' smile.

"Anyways, ignore her," Kurt says, batting his hands in front of Santana. "I'm so glad you can make it! How're you enjoying it so far? You didn't bring him into some seedy alley, right Santana?" he asks as he turns to her.

Chandler only laughs at him. "No, she was great," he says and Santana snorts. "She actually reminds me of my roommate."

"Oh really?" she says. "Color me surprised, you actually remind me of my more annoying roommate too! I'm sure you know Manhands."

"Santana, play nice."

"This is my nice! And it's not like he doesn't know how I am from before. I'm not going to magically lose my pair just because we haven't seen each other in what, 5 weeks?" She turns to Chandler. "You know what, make yourself scarce for four more months and I might just decrease the bitch a bit."

"No can do," Chandler answers her cheekily. "I promised Blaine I'd ward off unwanted forces for Kurt here!"

"Take it or leave it."

"Nope."

"Come on guys, break it up," Kurt says with a sigh. Their server arrives at this point with Kurt's order in tow. "But really, it's good to see you here Chandler. Who'd have thought that I'd miss Ohio a little?" he says with a chuckle.

"Me too," Chandler says. "I mean, NY is great and all, but you sure miss the small town air. It's a good thing that my roommate's from Ohio too so I guess I have a little bit of home back in the dorms."

"Oh, the notorious roommate!"

"Notorious indeed. But he's from Westerville, so guess we stick together. Even if he has such a deplorable personality. I mean, he calls me Pussy-in-Boots!" Kurt and Santana laugh at this. "It's not funny! I don't know where he got that. But anyways, I get him back good too. If I may say, I am quite the thorn at his side, he says my singing is off-putting but I don't really care, not when he's that mean to me!" Chandler finishes.

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Santana comments.

"Oh he is, you could be his female version."

"Yey me!" Santana drawls.

"You know what, he oddly reminds me of a guy that we used to know. But I bet your roommate's way nicer than that guy," Kurt says. "That guy used to call me gayface all the time."

"Oh, my roommie has no nice bone in his body," Chandler says offhandedly. "Even if other guys he's slept with says there is at least one." Kurt and Chandler laugh at this, while Santana only snorts.

"Okay," she cuts the two off who were having fun discussing and exchanging annoying roommate stories. "As fun as this little gayfest-cum-reunion is, I have to go. Hospital duty calls. You, Ladylips," she points at Kurt. "You're expected at the hospital by 6. Don't make me drag you by your hair," she says as she makes her way out.

"I won't!" Kurt calls out to her. Once Santana left the café, he turns back to Chandler who was eyeing him in amazement.

"Hospital?" Chandler asks him in surprise.

"I volunteer," he replies with a smile. "Rach and Finn are already volunteering in the community theatre, but I prefer to do it in the hospital. All those kids, you know."

Chandler could only nod in response. "You're bloody amazing, Kurt. Blaine's so lucky to have you."

* * *

It turns out that Gerard Smythe hasn't been quite the health nut for the past few months now, Sebastian thinks as he watches the nurses insert tubes in his father's body while listening to their family doctor tell his mother what exactly happened. Apparently, the past few months has been hard on his father since they were working on a case that the media has been hounding on. Between losing sleep and not eating the right foods, the stress was getting to him and an embolism wasn't very far off. The doctor said that they were very lucky to have his father admitted immediately so that they were able to start on the medication to somehow decrease the blockage. When asked how many days it would probably take to get his father conscious, the doctor could only smile at them sadly.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," the doctor says, looking genuinely sorry that she had to tell them this. "As of now, we're still unsure if there would be a development of a stroke, but we're hoping that there wouldn't be that's why we started him on meds immediately. And, it would probably take him a week to be able to breathe without aid. But, don't worry, we're doing our best and he will be under extensive monitoring. We'll let you know after three days, that's the minimum time of effect for the meds we're putting him under."

"Is there anything we can do to help him? To get him to heal faster?" his mother asks, her voice full of worry with a shade of helplessness bleeding through. Sebastian can't help but feel so frustrated.

The doctor shakes her head. "We'll just have to observe and hope that no complications will arise."

He sees his mother nod in response. "I see, thank you, Doc. You've been really great," she says as he watches her walk the doctor out of the room. He vaguely hears the doctor respond with something like she'll be praying for him and then his mother is out of the room, presumably still talking with the doctor.

Sebastian goes near the windows and takes a seat on the ledge, looks at the orange city skyline and the sun slowly setting; and he wonders. He wonders if there was someone out there who would hear their prayers and hopes for his father.

* * *

It's cutting it close to 6 pm when Kurt arrives at the Weill Cornell Medical College with Chandler in tow. He passed the guard, flashed his volunteer id and got a visitor's id for Chandler. Since they still have a few minutes, Kurt decided that they should have at least a quick dinner. He was about suggest that to Chandler when Chandler's phone suddenly dings with a message. Chandler's smile drops quickly and Kurt has to ask him what happened.

"Did something happen?"

Chandler nods. "Yeah, my roomie's father was in an accident of some sort," he confesses. "Roomie's told me that he can't come back tonight and might be staying for 2 or 3 more days."

"That's horrible," Kurt says. "Is your roommate ok, though?"

"He said he's fine, he just has to be there for his mom since both of his siblings can't be here."

"I see. But how would you be going back? Didn't you go here with your roommate?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll probably just call a cab," Chandler says sheepishly. "Although, judging by the heavy traffic, it'd probably take me 5 hours, 6 hours tops."

"Do you want to go now then?" Kurt asks. "We could go back to the guard and have him phone a cab. At least if you go now, you could probably make it by 11?"

"Yeah," Chandler acquiesces. "It's probably for the best. I was looking forward to hanging out here with you though. Could've impressed kids with my performance skills," he says with a laugh.

"There will be a next time," Kurt assures him. "You wanna go grab a quick bite or something for your travel? We're heading to the canteen anyway."

Chandler just shrugs in response.

It wasn't until it was 7 pm did Chandler leave the hospital for Ithaca. What was supposed to be a quick bite turned into quite a heavy dinner, but no one complained. But Kurt had to leave 5 minutes after 6 or as soon as they saw Santana approaching them. Chandler didn't have to eat on his own though since Santana stuck around even after Kurt left.

Kurt received an 'On my way, thnx,' text from Chandler just 10 minutes after 7 after his shift was done. He replies with a 'take care,' and immediately calls Blaine as he leaves the Oncology wing and takes his rounds in the hospital like he does every time he was here.

Santana is an intern at the hospital, under the Intensive Care Unit, and she was the one who found this gig for him. Attending classes in Cornell requires her to not only turn in hours for internship but also invite people to do volunteer work like providing entertainment for the long term residents of the hospital. When she comes to Kurt with the invitation, he doesn't hesitate to accept.

Kurt loves volunteering for the hospital. The 1-2 hours that he spends daily with kids from the Oncology wing are so enlightening and stress-relieving. Rachel and Finn would always try to sway him to take up volunteering in the community theatre but he knows that nothing they say would make him change his mind about the hospital. For someone who used to hate hospitals, he finds working (a term used loosely) in one, very relaxing. Santana would usually scoff at him at this point, but he always points it out that she's supposed to be stressed since this was the career she's preparing for, and her job, compared to his so-called 'job' wasn't as easy. Nevertheless, being with kids who were always so optimistic despite bleak situations was always and will always be his source of inspiration. It amazes him just how appreciative and imaginative and uninhibited the kids he entertains could get and he hopes that one day, despite being exposed to all the wrongs in the world, he would be like that.

Kurt, unlike Santana, doesn't have a strict schedule. As a volunteer, he's only required to turn in 5 hours a week. Santana on the other hand, has fixed hours so she usually gets home late. Since today was a holiday, she was asked to take on an extra shift; Kurt figured that he could be a good friend and wait for her to finish her shift. Besides, he's sure that he'll be able to find people to talk to during his rounds.

* * *

Sebastian doesn't really want to leave the room for dinner but his mother says that he should go out and eat. At first, he refuses to do so, insisting that he could wait another hour or so, but his stomach feels traitorous and then his mother has the gall to glare at him and push him out the door. He considered going back in and insisting on having something delivered but he can't name a restaurant on the top of his head, and if he was even able to do that, he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to spout off an order he would like. So here he was standing just outside the room, a bit lost on where he should eat. He walks around aimlessly, wondering if he should drop by the canteen or if he should go out to a nearby restaurant. He is saved from having to do either of the two when he happens upon a vending machine.

Right, he thought. He'll just get something from this, and maybe check the nurse's station to see if they have some delivery pamphlets he can use for later. He pulls out his wallet from his back-pocket and pulls out a 20 as he selects 3 different club sandwiches. The first one drops without a problem, and the second one takes a bit longer than the first one but he gets it all the same. It was the third one he has a problem with.

* * *

Kurt's least favourite place in the hospital is the 14th floor. The 14th floor has no laboratories, and only houses the VIP patients or the severely-ill ones. The floor could probably take in 20 patients at a time but since it is quite the special floor, it only averages at 5-6 patients. He looks at the patient chart near the elevator and notes the number. Yey, he thought sarcastically, only 2 patients this time.

He was heading towards the nurse's station in the east wing when he hears a dull banging in the other wing. He looks and sees it as a guy banging frustrated on the faulty vending machine. Ahh, he thinks, another victim of the evil vendo.

* * *

Sebastian pulls the hood of his Cornell sweater up in frustration. Great, he thinks, he orders 3 for him and his mom and this machine takes it. He wouldn't be usually so hung up about this but this is an exception. He was hungry and stressed, sue him if he wanted to get his money's worth. Sure they may be rich or something, but they didn't get rich because they let machines chew a hole in their budget. He begins banging the front of the vending machine, hoping that by sheer, brute force, the remaining sandwich would fall down. Unfortunately, it doesn't happen.

Frustrated and hungry and just about to give up, he turns his back on the vending machine and starts to look for a staff that could help him retrieve the sandwich. He is stopped however by Kurt Hummel in flesh, in front of him. Sebastian will swear that it was the first time he felt something not so negative for the boy in front of him. He was about to greet him, maybe call him gayface and see if Kurt would be able to recognize him, but he is frozen and a bit tongue tied as Kurt tells him to wait a bit.

He watches Kurt give a big thump to the side of the machine, and by some miracle, his remaining sandwich and his change fall down to the receptacles simultaneously.

Kurt hands him the sandwich and the change, and Sebastian only realizes just then that he has yet to recognize him.

"Here," Kurt says in that high voice of his. "You just have to catch it off-guard," he says with a smile and Sebastian swears that Kurt's eyes twinkle a bit as he says this.

Sebastian reluctantly accepts the sandwich, and before he can even catch himself, he hears himself saying. "Oh, like you did me?" He feels a bit satisfied with himself as he notices Kurt's eyes widen in recognition, and how he's made him a bit speechless. "Fancy seeing you here, Hummel."

* * *

**Author's Note: 9500 words and we only have THE MOMENT THEY MET. I thought of continuing this and elaborating more on the scenario, but there is a little thing called NEXT CHAPTER. So here, hope you made it through alive. Will still be answering questions if there are any. **


End file.
